Melting the Ice
by oukou no Sakkaa
Summary: While searching for a source of incredible magic power, Alviss stumbles across Keina. As time passes, Alviss becomes more interested in her. Keina has a secret. What do the others think of all this? My 1st fanfic, please read it and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1: Keina

**Hi! I decided that there were clearly not enought MAR fanfics so I decided to write my own. This is my first ever story on and I'm not really sure anyone is going to like. Please R&R!! I'd like to know what people think. Constructive Criticism : **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Marchen Awakens Romance. I only own Keina and her powers.**

Run...Run!! The last words she remembered telling herself. From where and too where, however, she was uncertain. Keep running...keep running. C'mon, you can do it! Just alittle farther. Keep running...keep...running...

The day was beautiful. The sun shined brightly and contrasted drastically from the deep azure that surrounded it. Its brightness touched the land beneath it with tender caress, and sent the colors from all that it touched in full force, intensifying the entire look of the place. The breeze was light and danced playfully through the leaves on each tree and down through each blade of grass. The river bubbled peacefully, snaking along at a lazy pace through the stones and rocks that were in it. The entire expanse gave off the feeling of paradise. However, many people know to never judge a thing by just what meets the eye.

"Hey! Dorothy! What was that about?!" a blond-haired boy shouted just after being attacked by yet another intense hug from the pink-haired sorceress.

"I missed you, Gintan." Dorothy replied innocently. She batted her eyes at Ginta and smiled sweetly.

Ginta sighed. He knew he couldn't argue with Dorothy. She was awfully frightening at times for one thing. She always pushed his limits in how she treated the Chess Pieces. Cruel and often unecessary she was to them. Ginta was also _well_ aware of the fact the Dorothy had feelings for him . Having the soft heart that he did, Ginta didn't always have it in him to push Dorothy away.

Snow scowled at Dorothy. She couldn't stand the way she was always doing these kinds of things to Ginta. _The nerve of that girl_, Snow shouted internally.

"Ginta, Ginta! I have to show you this new attack!" a black-haired farm boy exclaimed excitedly. "Check it out!"

"Oi, watch it Jack!" Alan scolded after unintentionally being caught in the midst of Jack's showing off.

"Oops, sorry." Jack replied slightly uninterested. He then returned immediatly back to showing his latest trick to Ginta.

"Hm." Nanashi smiled to himself. Though not being directly involved in the actions that were occuring, observing them still gave him an opinion to express. He turned his head then, ever so slightly, to observe the boy that was standing a bit of distance from the rest of the group. His dark hair shaddowed his downcast eyes and obscured his facial expression. However, it would be a pretty safe assumption to guess that it looked like he didn't care.

The dark haired boy had been pondering the same thing the entire morning. What was this presence that he felt? It had an essence of darkness, but it wasn't enough to assume that it was a chess piece's presence. Whatever it was, it had very strong magical power, and it made the boy feel uneasy.

His companion, the small fairy Bell, had sensed this uneasiness from him. She wasn't sure how to deal with it, but she decided that asking him wouldn't hurt.

"What is it, Al-san?" Bell questioned him.

The boy looked up slightly, acknowledging Bell's question. He himself didn't know the answer; he didn't know how to act about it either.

"I don't know." Alviss answered finally.

Bell gave him a look of utter exasperation. Obviously, she had been trying all morning to get through to what he was using so much effort to ponder. He felt an ounce of guilt as he looked into the concerned eyes of his companion, and knew that she looked back into his uncaring ones. Deciding that the small matter was nothing he cared too much to do anything about, he subsided back to his original position and began to ponder the more important matter some more.

Bell sighed. Realizing the alviss wasn't going to budge, she flitted off to Alan's shoulder and began to whisper in his ear. Alan, being as experienced as he was, had also sensed the powerful presence. However, he had figured that whoever, or whatever, it was would eventually show itself if it was planning to cause trouble. He had noticed Alviss's anxious look in the eyes at the beginning of the morning, but had put it to the back of his mind and ignored it. Seeing that Alviss was still in the same position as he had been all this morning, he began to wonder if perhaps he had taken the matter too lightly. Perhaps Alviss could sense something that he could not. Alan pondered this as the fairy went on and on about how worried she was over her Alviss. He decided that maybe a search would uncover the answer. It would also atleast move Alviss from the spot he had been in so that he could spare himself from growing roots.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Alan started. The group looked over at him now. He had their attention. Alviss snapped his head up immediatly. He knew exactly what was next, and, he wouldn't admit it, but the relief he felt was, well, a relief. He would finally be able to do something about the thought that had ceased to nag him.

"I've been sensing a strange presence near us today, and it still hasn't subsided. So, we are going to split up and search for whoever it is. I ask that you will be careful, just incase this person's level of power is above your own-"

"A search?" Jack interrupted. "Ever think that it could be just a bird, ossan?"

The group shot Jack a look that indicated him to shut up. Jack didn't have much room to talk when it came to situations like these. Sure, he had his moments, but that didn't excuse him from all the other times.

Alan ignored Jack's question. "Alright, Let's get moving."

At this, the group began to disperse. Ginta and Jack decided to search together and went running off into the wood to begin. Snow didn't want to go alone, so Dorothy allowed her too tag along with her. Alviss and Bell went together, while the rest of the group searched alone.

_..be carefull, just incase this person's level of power is above you own._ The words ran through Dorothy's mind again. Then, an image of a female that looked very noticeably like herself ran through it as well. _Could it be you..?_ Dorothy wondered_..No, you wouldn't have reason to be here in a wood..or would you..?_

The search went for an hour unsuccessfully, and was coming up fast at 2 hours. Alan had a sinking feeling that the object of the search was evading them, and was very good at it. He hadn't heard or seen a thing that would give him a hint of what it was they were even searching for. He sighed, perhaps it was time to call it off.

The search wasn't going well for some of the others either. Nanashi had already given up, and now was sprawled out on the grass and resting peacfully. _What ever it is_, he thought, _it doesn't want to be found, and that's just fine with me._ Dorothy and Snow were resting on a log at another spot in the wood.

"Maybe Alan imagined it, he's awfully tired these days" Snow suggested.

"I hope not, what a waste of time this would be." Dorothy replied unenthusiastically.

Ginta and Jack weren't having much luck either. They were still going, but it wouldn't be much longer.

"Ginta, please, let's take a break. We've been at it for a long time and my feet hurt." Jack whined.

"Jack, c'mon just alittle farther. I'm sure we-" Just then, Ginta's stomach growled loudly.

"hehe, well, maybe we should just take a _short_ break" Ginta offered.

Jack accepted. He flopped exaustedly against the closest tree. Ginta sat down against a tree and looked up into the sky. _Why would Alan send us to search for this "presence" that he sensed._ Ginta searched his thoughts. _Usually he just tells us to keep our eyes peeled and hopes that it won't cause us any trouble. It's odd that he would go out and ask it for some. Hmm..I wonder. _

Bell rested on Alviss's shoulder; tired just like the others. She was growing more and more impatient with each second that Alviss remained silent. _Who cares about this person. I'm sure it was just some passerby._ Bell remarked to herself. _Yeah, that's all._ Bell was about to share her theory with Alviss when suddenly he stumbled over something. This sent Bell flying off his shoulder and into the air.

"waaahh" Bell cried as she struggled to gain control and fly.

"guh." Alviss grunted slightly as he caught himself. "Sorry, Bell"

He turned around to see a foot sticking out from under the bush he had just attempted to walk around. _Is the magic power from earlier that I sensed..coming from .. _He lifted a branch up that was covering the rest of the body. _..a girl?_

He pulled her body gingerly out from under the bush to examine it. The girl had thick, golden-blond hair that was back in a ponytail and had two bangs that hung down at the sides of her face. She had black combat boots that had a metal ring with screws in it that was attached around the foot part. She had a plain black tank top and dark purple shorts that were slightly shorter than her mid-thigh range. She had purple and black striped tight arm sleeves (idk what they're called) that came up a bit farther than her elbow. She seemed to be about 16. Her body looked fragile, but at the same time she had muscle that was prominent on her arms and legs, and she had various Ärm on her as well. Alviss noticed one of the Ärm in particular. It was attached as a necklace that had a single flame pendant at the end. He had never seen this one before, but it sent something to work in the back of his mind. He had no idea why, but this Ärm made him more anxious._ I wonder.._

He crouched beside her and leaned over to examine her more closely. She had many wounds, but none looked fatal or very recent. She also had a strange scar on her shoulder. It was shaped like an animal scratch. _That's bizarre.._he thought. Then he put two fingers to the side of her neck to see if she still had a pulse. Then suddenly, she stirred.

Alviss pulled his hand back and froze immediately. She was still alive, that was certain, but he needed to know more; above all, he needed to be cautious. If this girl truly was the source of the strong magical power that he and Alan had sensed, there was much to be cautious of. He still didn't know if she was good, or a member of the Chess no Koma. He checked for an earring quickly. None. He returned his attention to her face.

Just then, her eyes flew open.

"What the..!" spilled out of the girl. About six inches from her face was Alviss's. He was much too close for comfort.

Still somewhat in a daze, she stared up into the most shocking eyes she had ever seen. The eyes to which she was locked were a piercing blue; they reminded her of water. Except, water that had frozen solid. The stone-cold, icy eyes pierced deep into her. They made her feel..intimidated. His gaze was so strong that she could feel it over-powering her. _No,_ she told herself, _don't give in. Keep looking back. Show no fear._ She stared into them, trying to match the intensity that the eyes portrayed.

Alviss stared back. Her eyes were bluish-green, almost turquoise and had a slight amount of yellow in the center. A dark blue outlined the bright orbs that were her eyes, as well. Her eye color started like greenish-yellow in the center and grew darker as it went to the outside. Her eyes contrasted with his drastically, though not in color. Unlike his very cold, icy eyes, the girl's eyes were extremely warm. That warmth that came from her eyes was strong, seemingly over powering his own.

Like fire and ice.

Almost as if the girl's burning eyes has melted his cold ones, Alviss gave in. He backed off a small amount and averted his eyes from hers. _It worked_, the girl thought triumphantly, _but I hope..not too well_. She studied the boy in front of her. She quickly checked his ear first-no chess piece earing. Relief washed over her. Then she tried to look deeper. He seemed so..empty, like there was so much inside of him, and yet, nothing at all. _How odd_, she thought. She then realized that she was staring at him, while he looked off somewhere past her, very aware that she was judging him. _Great way to make an impression_, she sarcasticly scolded herself. _Talk, _the voice in her head demanded.

"uhh..hi" the girl said in the friendliest voice she could muster. Alviss turned back to face her. His face had no hint of friendliness init at all.

"Who are you?" was the response she got. It was more of a demand then a question.

This sparked something inside the girl, anger. So much for being friendly.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you!" she snapped back. _GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF_ she mentally slapped herself ._You don't want to cause any more trouble for yourself._

Anger sparked in Alviss as well. He got up suddenly and walked a few feet away, his back turned to her. Then he asked a question that the girl didn't expect.

"Who do you fight for?" came out his words. Cold, emotionless words.

This took her by surprise. At the moment she didn't know. "I..uhh-" Her words were cut off by a shout from someone behind them.

"Al-san!" the high pitched voice of Bell sounded. Following her was Ginta, Babbo, and Jack. Apparently, she had gone to find them while the little incident had been taken place.

"O-wa!" Ginta stopped in his tracks, then to be run over by Jack as he ran right in his back.

The girl watch this in amusment. _Friendly? this seems more like it_.

"Hey! I'm Ginta!" the blonde haired boy said enthusiasticly from the ground where he fell. "and this is Jack and Babbo!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Keina-"

"WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Jack was suddenly right up in the girl's face. She could feel his short breaths against her face.

"Be a Gentlemen, Jack!" Babbo scolded.

"Uh, Sorry, I'm not really that type." Keina responded as politely as she could.

Jack sniffed twice and then went off to pout. Keina studied the blond boy, Ginta. He seemed like the hyper-active, super friendly type. Seemed simple enough.

"So," Ginta started, noticing that the girl was studying him. "where are you from?"

"No where in particular." Keina answered. She wasn't sure she could trust these boys, at least not yet.

"Well then you can stay with us!" Ginta replied happily. A huge grin was spread across. One that you wouldn't have even thought humanly possible. _What an interesting guy_, Keina thought.

She was pleased that the first people she had met since her escape were nice. At least she could relax for a while.

"But first things first, we need to heal those injuries." Ginta suddenly became more serious and took the Healing Ärm out of his pocket. He used it quickly and put it back with out a second thought. Then suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "C'mon, you gotta meet the others, Kei-chan!"

He set off, pulling Keina behind at a brake-neck pace. Jack followed behind, struggling slightly to keep up. Keina, on the other hand, had no trouble at all. She could go a lot faster than that, but she decided to take it slow since she was just getting used to these new people. _The others..?_ Keina repeated in her head, _I wonder what they're like.._

Alviss watched them from behind, not feeling the need to follow since Ginta had gone in the wrong direction to begin with. _Her injuries_, he thought back to what he had seen, _what happened to her. Where did those injuries come from, and who did they come from. What was the one on her shoulder..? _He paused momentarily, and then decided. _I need to learn her past._ Then he and Bell set off in the direction of the others.

"Bell?" Alviss questioned as they began their way back.

"Yes, Al-san?" Bell answered, full attention to Alviss.

"Did you notice that one of the scars on Keina's arms didn't heal when Ginta used the Healing Ärm?"

**Well, thats the first chapter. Yes, I agree, it bored me too.** **Please R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Training Gate

"Gintan!" Dorothy yelled loudly above the calls of the others.

Ginta had dragged Keina off in a random direction, and had yet to find the others. Jack was beginning to complain again. Ginta, however, didn't want to give the impression of stupidity and drove on in hope of coming across them soon. When he heard Dorothy's loud call, he turned and sped in the direction of her voice. He could see a clearing up ahead, and knew that it was where the rest of the group was. _Finally_, Ginta thought breathlessly. He hadn't realized how long he had been running. He looked over his shoulder and caught a quick glance of Keina. He was surprised-she wasn't tired in the least. _Wow_, Ginta marveled, _good stamina_. Ginta, Keina, Jack, and Babbo finally arrived at the clearing.

"Gintan!" Dorothy cried happily as he came through the trees to the clearing. Her eyes sparkled with relief and joy as she embraced Ginta at once. "You worried me."

"Well, I'm fine. See?" Ginta said, trying hopelessly to escape the embrace. Keina watched this in amusment. It had been awhile since she had seen such feelings openly expressed.

"Huh, who's this Ginta?" Dorothy released Ginta and turned her attention to Keina.

"Oh," Ginta perked up instantly. "this is Keina. I found her in the woods and she has no where to stay, so I told her she could stay with us!" Ginta added enthusiastically.

"I found her, " Alviss muttered to himself.

Dorothy eyed her skeptically. _She seems to be attracting too much attention from Ginta,_ Dorothy thought accusingly._ But I wonder, those Arm are unfamiliar to me..I wonder where she got them._ Dorothy changed her perspective almost instantly.

"Hi, I'm Dorothy." her tone was friendly and welcoming. "This is Alviss, Alan, Snow, and.." she paused slightly to make a face at the blond that was standing off slightly to the side. "..and Nanashi" she finished.

Nanashi smirked. He didn't like how the Sorceress had mentioned his name last, but it wasn't a large matter. Nanashi turned to look at Keina, and his jaw dropped.Something almost like a gasp escaped his lips.

Then, a sly smirk broke across his face and something sparked in his eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your pretty gorgeous?" Nanashi walked over and stood in front of Keina. His voice came out smooth, like liquid.

"Not as gorgeous as my Dorothy-chan of course, but still quite so." He added. This earned him a glare from Dorothy, but he ignored it.

"So, what made you decide to honor us with your presence?" He inquired.

Nanashi's words were an extravagant compliment, and Keina wasn't used to it at all. She blushed furiosly against her will and had no idea how to respond.

"I..umm uhh.." Keina fumbled with words and tried to make them come out. _Baka, Baka!_ she reprimanded herself. _Pull yourself together._

Nanashi snickered. He was enjoying her reaction far too much. Keina looked up at him questioningly, but he wasn't looking at her face. His face was downcast and his hair obscured his eyes. He seemed to be in thought. While all of this was going on, Alviss was observing everything. A slight feeling of annoyance rose in him as he watched Nanashi's acti. _Will he ever grow up?_ Alviss wondered dryly. His annoyance turned to anger as he watched the color on the top Keina's cheeks turn to pink at Nanashi's words. _This is ridiculous,_ Alviss accused internally,_ we don't know this girl yet_.

Alviss cleared his throat, which indicated the desire of attention from the rest of the group. They turned to face him.

"I think it's time we prepare for the night." Alviss stated.

The group just now noticed how late it was getting, and proceeded to fufill there nightly duties. Keina offered to help, but everyone told her to relax and leave it to them. So while the rest of the group was as work, Keina leaned against the nearest tree and examined the actions around her. Snow and Ginta were speaking with Alan, but their words were intelligable. Nanashi and Alviss, along with Bell, went to collect firewood and water. Dorothy and Jack had gone to find food, and had just now come back, both with a notoriously large amount of fruit in their arms. Keina layed her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. She hadn't been awake for very long, but she was already exausted. As she sat there, she wondered how long it would be before she was forced to leave the group. She hoped it would be a long time before that happened, but she had a sinking feeling that it was inevitably soon. Still, she decided to hope for the best. She sighed and opened her eyes, taking in the moment while she could. Seeing her emerge from her thoughts, Snow took two pieces of fruit and walked over to Keina.

"Are you hungry, Kei-chan?" She asked, smiling sweetly and holding out a piece of fruit. Keina looked up and smiled back.

"Hai." Keina answered. She took the offered fruit and and nodded a thank you before taking a large bite out of the fruit. The fruit was sweet and juicy, and satisfied every ounce of hunger in her. Snow smiled in satisfaction and took a bite of her own. Then, she sat down next to Keina and started up a conversation. While the two girls conversed, the other members of the group reviewed their opinions of Keina.

_She seems nice_, Dorothy thought as she took a bite of her own piece of fruit. _I wonder where she got all those exotic Arm._ _I guess it's no matter at the moment, I'll have to earn this girl's trust and go from there._ Dorothy walked over and joined in the chatter with the two girls.

_I wonder how much experience she has_, Nanashi's thoughts varied greatly from those of Dorothy. _From the demonstration she gave earlier, not much. I guess I'll just have to change that. _Nanashi smiled to himself pervertedly. _I won't take long.._

"Eck! There's a worm in this piece!" Jack exclaimed in disgust. He took the fruit and threw it aside, hitting Ginta on the side of his head.

"Hey, watch it, Jack!" Ginta grouched, picking up the fruit and hurling it back.

"A gentlemen does not throw things." Babbo reprimanded. This earned him a glare from Ginta.

Alan reached out and caught the fruit before it reached Jack again.

"Cut it out!" He barked and tossed the piece of fruit over his shoulder and into the wood behind him.

Alviss leaned against a tree, apart from the rest of the group. He wasn't sure why, but he was still experiencing the feelings that he had felt when he had stared into Keina's eyes earlier that day. The intensity that he had felt, the feeling that it gave him when he looked into her eyes, what was it? It felt like his insides were..melting?_ No,_ that wasn't it he thought. Then added darkly, _more like turned to ash.._

The night passed by with little action. Soon after they had eaten, the group had turned in for the night. Sleep passed quickly and morning came. Alan got them all up early for a trip through the training gate. A deeper probe into that plan, however, would reveal that Alan was eager to test Keina's strength.

"Alright everyone, get going." Alan said, eager to get the teenagers out of his hair for the day.

"How long are we going for?" Ginta questioned. He didn't look reluctant, just curious.

"Just a day." Alan replied. They all knew that this actually meant sixty days in the Training Gate, but only one day in the world of MAR.

Dorothy sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

"Shuuren No Mon!" Alan shouted and the three gates appeared.

When they opened Ginta and Jack hopped into the first one, Snow and Dorothy hopped into the sencond one, and Alviss and Nanashi hopped into the third. Keina looked up at Alan questioningly.

"You can go with Snow and Dorothy." Alan answered.

"Uhh, which one did they go into again." Keina hadn't been paying attention to who went into which gate.

Alan hadn't payed attention to that either. "Hmm, that one I believe." Alan pointed to the third gate.

"Alright, See ya." Keina replied and hopped in.

_Wait.._ It just dawned on Alan what he had done. He had sent Keina into the same gate that Alviss and Nanashi had gone into. Alan smirked. _Have fun Keina.._ were his last thoughts before he sprawled out on the grass beneath his feet and began to rest.

**This chapter was the most painful to write. It bored me to tears and I almost didn't make it through. I plan to make the next chapter at least slightly more interesting. Please R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Who Are You Calling Weak

**I think I'm looking more toward AlvisXOC. I just think it'll be easier that way. If you diagree with that, please let me know. If you're persuasive enough, I may rethink my plans.**

Keina dropped on to the ground with a loud oof, or so she thought. As she looked up slightly dazed, she realized that she had landed right on Alviss.

She shot up off of him instantly into a standing position and offered her hand to Alviss.

"Sorry." Keina said, hand extended to help him up.

"Whatever." Alviss mumbled, ignoring her hand and getting up. His face looked irritated.

Nanashi had been standing there during all this and decided that his input was now needed.

"Don't be mad, Al-chan." Nanashi stated lightly, "I thought the position looked great!"

Alviss's face colored and he turned away, and Keina blushed slightly too, shooting a glare at Nanashi that clearly informed him that he should have kept his mouth shut. It was true, however, that the position in which Keina had landed had been quite intimate. Alviss had been flattened, face up, and Keina had landed with her legs straddled across his waist, while the rest of her (with the exception of her face) had been pressed up against him. Keina had immediately shot off of him in an attempt to remove herself from Alviss before they had noticed a thing. _So much for that.._ Keina thought.

"Why are you here?" Alviss questioned, a look of interest no where to be seen on his face. He was now turned around to face Keina and his icy glare seemed to make the temperature of the place drop by five degrees. Keina struggled to keep composure.

"Alan told me that this was the gate Dorothy and Snow had gone into." Keina answered. She was surprised by the tone of her voice.

"Weren't you paying attention when we went in?" Alviss questioned. His stone eyes still cold as ever.

"Not really." Keina replied. Before she could add anything more, Nanashi cut in.

"Well, this is gonna be fun. Girls always make boring tasks so much more enjoyable." He stated brightly.

Keina sighed, exasperated. This was going to be a long 60 days.

"There is nothing we can do about it now, so let's begin training." Alviss stated, still not a hint of interest on his face.

Nanashi and Keina agreed. "Shall we spar?" Keina suggested.

This caused an awkward silence. Alviss looked at Keina skeptically, and Nanashi was quiet. Keina was confused, what was wrong with what she had just suggested? She looked at both of them and portrayed the confusion she felt on her face. Nanashi was the first to speak.

"Kei-chan, I won't.. I wouldn't want to hurt you-" He was cut off by Keina.

"What! You think I'm a wimp or something?!" Keina burst out. She was outraged. She had been called many things in her life, but weak had never been one of them.

"Can you give me a reason why?" Keina mustered up the little patience she had and tried to get a reason for the boys' reactions.

"Kei-chan, no disrespect, but your a woman. And as much as I love women, fighting them isn't one of my favorite things to do with them." A smirk then broke out on Nanashi's face.

"There is plenty we can do while we're here together, other than sparring." Nanashi always had his priorities in line.

"Girls tend to be weaker than guys." Alviss stated flatly, this finished off the last bit of Keina's patience.

Keina growled in irritation. "Fine, even if you won't be sparring with me, I'm not going to let this time here go to waste. I'm going to train against you, and you can be my guest to try and stop me! I'm going to make you eat those words, Alviss!" With that, Keina focused magical power into her fist and slammed it into the ground. Her strength combined with the strong magical power that she had focused into her fist caused the ground to break instantly and rocks flew everywhere, causing Alviss and Nanashi to scram in an attempt to avoid injury. The impact sent both of them flailing in the air and landing a few yards away from where Keina was. Notoriously large cracks in the ground expanded off in different directions, each beginning under Keina's fist.

Alviss and Nanashi hid behind one of the boulders that had gone flying when Keina had punched the ground. Both were frozen in shock at Keina's reaction. Neither of them wanted to go out and face her. Nanashi was, again, the first one to speak.

"Maybe we should remind her that sparring doesn't include killing the other person" Nanashi suggested, somewhat shakily.

"I don't think she is going to listen. We should just do what she asks until she is reasonable again." Alviss still kept his calm composure on the outside, but on the inside he was frantically trying to find a way to get out of the situation. _Her magic power_, he recalled the moments just yesterday when he had sensed it, _if that truly was her, then we may be in trouble. _

Alviss decided he had to do something, but his next move may not have been the smartest one he could've made.

"Well, are you just going to pound the ground like a spoiled child having a tantrum, or are we going to begin training." Alviss was surprised at how sure his own voice had been. It certainly didn't reflect the panic he was feeling internally.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Keina replied smugly. "I think we're going to have a _killer_ time."

Keina's emphasis on the word "killer" sent chills down Nanashi's spine. He had just barely come out of hiding behind the rock, and was now considering returning there. He stared at Keina, her fiery eyes burning with the intensity of a fire itself. "She's_ HOT!"_ Nanashi observed admiringly. Nanashi's choice of words was very fitting for what was about to come next.

Alviss jumped into the air right above Keina. He called upon his 13 Totem Pole, Rod Version.

Keina's smile turned wicked. She clutched the fire pendant on her necklace and shouted

"Elemental Arm: Fire Vortex!"

Fire immediately shot out of her hands and she spun around in a tight circle. Fire shot up in a spiraling vortex toward Alviss. _I've gotta move!_ Alviss thought quickly. He yelled "13 Totem Pole." Totem poles shot up in all directions. One was shooting up in Alviss's direction; his attempt to save himself. However, the fire was much faster than Alviss's Totem Poles, and was about to engulf him. Alviss shut his eyes and braced for impact.

"ALVISS!" Nanashi shouted in terror. Would she really kill him?

Alviss felt intense heat, but he wasn't burning. He opened his eyes to realize that he was in the middle of the vortex Keina had summoned.

"Alviss, take back your words and admit that I beat you." Keina's words were barely audible above the noise of the flames. Alviss knew that he had been defeated, and their was nothing more he could do. He reluctantly gave in.

"I give up, and I take back what I said." Alviss spoke loud enough to here over the flames.

"Say it!" Keina demanded. He realized that she was going to make this as painful for him as she could.

"You aren't weak." Alviss said more quietly than he should have.

"I can't hear you!" Keina grew more impatient by the second.

"You're not weak!" Alviss yelled as loud as he could.

The flames immediately started to subside. He looked to see Keina right below him, controlling the flames with ease and it was almost like she was sucking them back into her hands. _It doesn't burn her_.. Alviss realized. _..and she can control it well enough to engulf me in them, but not burn me..I sensed correct, her magical power is remarkable._ Keina lowered Alviss to the ground and the last of the fire dissolved. Alviss observed the girl in astonishment; she had looked strangely serene as she manipulated the flames to her liking. Keina noticed Alviss watching her and turned to him. She then flashed a smile, not one that was mocking, but one that portrayed an acceptance. Alviss didn't like the feeling it gave him. He felt heat rising to his face as he looked into the fiery eyes of the girl that had just beat him. Just beat him.. Alviss didn't like that.

"Kei-chan, you scared the hell out of me. Don't do that again, yea." Nanashi shouted as he ran over to the two. "Al-sama, she really got you there." Nanashi teased Alviss.

"She caught me off-guard." Alviss informed. He looked at Keina and Nanashi and knew they weren't buying it. Alviss turned his back to them.

"I have to say Keina, that was pretty impressive." Nanashi looked upon the girl with admiration. Keina looked up into his face and gave him a smile.

"Now that you know that I am more than capable of protecting myself, will you spar with me?" Keina asked in the most persuasive voice she could.

Nanashi looked down at the girl, reluctance replacing the admiration.

"If that is what you really want, I guess I will." Nanashi gave in.

Nanashi would never have guessed how happy this made Keina feel. Their sparring was just hand-to-hand, but it pleased Keina nonetheless. She had never been able to do something like this before, and it satisfied the craving she had been feeling. Nanashi enjoyed it too, despite the fact that Keina was a woman. Alviss stood off to the side, leaning against a boulder and keeping the glare on his face strong throughout the entire time. They had offered Alviss multiple chances to join the sparring, but each time he refused. Keina had done enough damage to his ego for one day, apparently. Alviss wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't stand watching them. He turned from them and went off into the woods that were there to find food for that night.

Time passed quickly inside the Training Gate. Keina and Nanashi became better friends each day, and each day Alviss observed this. He watched the two share laughter and boredom, and he observed the two growing more and more attached to each other. Alviss's opinion of what he was witnessing he wouldn't share, and no one asked him to either.

Alviss, in particular, observed Keina. He noticed how every night, when Nanashi and Alviss (or so she thought) were asleep, she would go for a walk to the stream, and she would sit next to the stream and cry. The tears would stream down her cheeks for hours on end, and she would try to wipe them away from her face in a futile attempt to regain her composure. He would watch helplessly as she tried to cope with this mysterious, unknown burden that she carried. What ever this burden is, Alviss thought to himself, it must take immense strength to cope with and conceal it. Then he would recall the words that he had said at the beginning of the sixty days, "Girls tend to be weaker than guys." A pang of guilt would hit him each time he made this realization. Keina was very strong, both physically and emotionally. She had remained sane throughout everything, which would make her mentally strong as well.

Alviss wanted to help her, he really did. However, he didn't know how to. There time together in the gate was dwindling down. He knew that he wanted to, and that was a start for him, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. He knew was going to soon though, this had been going on far too long, even though Keina hadn't gone to anyone for help, he knew it was what she desperately needed. He was going to help her as soon as he figured out how.

He looked into himself, recalling the words he had spoken in the beginning again. _What a fool _he admitted to himself, _who was I calling weak? _He asked himself.

Then for the first time he admitted it. "I was wrong..." Alviss breathed, and he promised himself that this would be the last time he saw Keina in tears when he could do something about it.

**Please Read & Review! I still haven't received any reviews yet, and I won't add the fourth chapter until I get something from you people. I will accept flames, though I'd rather not receive any.**


	4. Chapter 4: Never Know What to Expect

I'm so sorry about this chapter. It's horrible and rushed and Nanashi is so out of character. Then again, it's an abnormal emotion for him to portray, so therefore it is already out of his character to begin with, and since we don't know how he would act if he were to portray this emotion, we don't actually know if he is acting out of character. Does that make sense? I think I'm just rambling on, sorry.

"Phantom-sama, y-your experiment, it's g-gone!" Rolan stuttered as he tried to get the news out.

Phantom turned to him.

"Really, tell me Rolan-kun, where could it have gone?" Phantom asked in his usual tone of voice.

"I-I don't know, Phantom-sama." Rolan replied. He had a look of worry in his eyes. _What if Phantom-sama becomes angry ..? _

"Well, let's wait and see if any news comes up about it, this may prove to be quite entertaining." Phantom's voice came out smooth, without the least amount of worry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three woke the next day the same way they had been for the last fifty-one days. It was Keina's turn to collect breakfast and she went out to do so. Nanashi laid back and relaxed against the grass in the nonchalant manner that he normally did. Alviss knew that today was the day that he would talk to Keina, but first, he had to see if Nanashi knew anything. He glanced over at Nanashi.

"Have you noticed anything about Keina?" Alviss questioned. He didn't want to sound like he was suggesting anything.

"Mm?" Nanashi hadn't heard Alviss's question, or at least, had acted like he hadn't.

"Have you noticed anything peculiar about Keina over the last few months." Alviss repeated.

"Hm..," Nanashi pondered the question for a moment. "I guess that depends on what you mean." Nanashi answered.

This caught Alviss's attention. Before Alviss could question Nanashi's reply, he continued.

"Compared to most girls, she seems to be less outgoing. She also seems to be quite tired a lot." Nanashi searched his mind for anything else he could add. After finding nothing, he turned his attention back to Alviss.

"Why, what have you noticed, Al-chan?" Nanashi's question caught Alviss off-guard, but a rustling in the bushes nearby indicated the Keina was back, and saved Alviss from answering.

"I'm back." Keina said cheerfully as she came to the two boys. The two looked up and took some of the fruit that she had collected.

"What should we work on today?" Keina asked. So far, they had done a lot of work on hand-to-hand stuff.

"Magic Stamina." Alviss answered coldly.

"Why don't we just take a break today Al-chan?" Nanashi suggested. Hope dripped off of each word he spoke.

"We will rest on the last day." Alviss answered. Nanashi wanted to argue with this, but decided to hold his tongue.

Keina wanted to argue too, but quickly shoved another bite of fruit into her mouth to restrain herself. Fifty-two days hadn't been enough to resolve the rift between Keina and Alviss. Keina often went to every extent to try and avoid making eye-contact with him. Alviss often did the same. They hardly ever spoke to each other, and when they did, it was three words maximum.

Keina could feel the relationship between her and Alviss grow worse, and she knew that it didn't have to be that way. Their relationship was balanced precariously on a ledge, any slight force to either side could cause it to fall into oblivion. Either way, neither of them wanted to be the cause of this, so they just avoided the situation all together. Keina didn't like it, but there was nothing she could do about it.

The rest of day went by smoothly. Magic Stamina work was difficult, but each one of them improved at least slightly over the course of the practice. Before they realized it, the day had slipped by and they were already preparing for the night. The boys had gone to the stream, while Keina stayed behind. She had already gone to the stream and was now lying down and letting her thoughts wander. The night was cool and peaceful, just as always. Keina stared up at the canopy of trees above her. _When we leave the training gate, I know they're going to come for me. I'm going to have to leave before that so I don't endanger the others. Who knows what would happen if- _

Keina's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Nanashi's voice coming from some where nearby.

"Oi, Kei-chan! " Nanashi's voice came out friendly and carefree.

Keina looked up and smiled a greeting, carefully avoiding Alviss's eyes.

"Let's go for a walk!" Nanashi suddenly offered. His eyes were bright and as far as Keina could see, his intentions were pure.

After considering the pros and cons, Keina decided that a walk with Nanashi wouldn't be so bad. It was still an hour or so before dark, meaning they had a bit of time. Keina hopped onto her feet and stepped over to where Nanashi was.

"All right, Nanashi-san." Nanashi flashed a smile and the two began to walk together. Just then, Nanashi paused and turned to Alviss.

"That all right with you, Al-sama?" Nanashi asked. Alviss's facial expression remained apathetic.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Alviss's voice held no interest in it what so ever.

Nanashi shrugged and began walking again with Keina beside him. _Perhaps tomorrow,_ Alviss thought. He had no intention of rushing anything. Besides, he wasn't looking forward to it either.

When they were out of reach if hearing, Nanashi turned to Keina.

"Kei-chan, what's up with you and Al-chan?" Nanashi's question was innocent, but Keina had to choose her words carefully to keep it that way.

"I don't know, ask him." Keina didn't think any harm would come from the words she spoke.

"I did. He said almost the same thing, but he didn't say to ask you." Nanashi replied.

Nanashi frowned. "I know Alviss asks for more trust than most folks require, but I don't see why that means he won't even look at you." Nanashi looked up, smiled slightly and added, "You are quite pleasing to the eye."

"I don't think Alviss judges people by looks." Keina said. "Especially girls." She added quickly.

Nanashi nodded slightly and looked up thoughtfully. _I wonder what he's thinking,_ Keina thought watching him. She took another step forward, and suddenly, tripped over a stick that had been lying in the grass in front of her, and fell flat on her face. Instead of watching where she stepped, she had been observing Nanashi's facial expression. _Baka_, she thought irritated at herself. Nanashi let out a long laugh, throwing his head back and being as dramatic about it as he could without looking unnatural. Keina pushed herself up and bushed off the dirt she had on the front of her shirt, glaring at Nanashi.

"Watch where your walking, Kei-chan." Nanashi stated just barely recovering his composure.

"Shut up." Keina muttered. They walked for a few moments in silence before they began speaking again.

"Nanashi-san?" Keina questioned. "Can I ask you for a favor?" Keina looked hopefully at Nanashi. Perhaps he could help her out.

"Depends on what that favor is." Nanashi stated. Keina was about to open her mouth to speak when Nanashi stopped her. "Let's sit," Nanashi said walking over to a tree "walking takes so much effort." Nanashi plopped down and leaned his back against the tree.

Keina walked over and sat against a tree facing Nanashi. _I think that's why they call it a walk_, Keina thought to herself. Nanashi looked up at her expectantly.

"So, what's this favor you want?" He asked, a hint of interest in his voice.

"Well, " Keina started, " I was wondering if you could help me become..friends with Alviss." She wondered if that would be even possible and then added, "Or at least figure out why he hates me so much so that I can change, to make him accept me?" Keina realized that she was starting to ramble on, and she looked up to signal Nanashi's decision.

Nanashi was quiet for a moment. His face was downcast and he seemed to be deep in thought. The sky of the Training Gate was growing darker, and they would need to be heading back soon. _Well..?_ Keina wondered. Suddenly, he looked up and had a glint in his eyes that made Keina feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll see what I can do." Nanashi answered.

Keina was about to sigh in relief, but she held her breath. Something about Nanashi's expression said that he wasn't finished yet.

"But.." Here is where the glint in Nanashi's eyes became very prominent. "..You'll have to do something for me in return." Nanashi had a large, perverted smirk on his face. _Uh oh.._ Keina thought, _I wasn't planning on this_. She looked up at Nanashi reluctantly and braced herself.

"What do you want?" Keina asked.

Nanashi smirked pervertedly at full force. "I'll do it if-" dramatic pause "-you let me see you naked."

"What!? Forget it, I can deal with Alviss as an enemy for the rest of my life for all I care." Keina stood up and was about to storm off when Nanashi grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see what else he could possibly want after his unthinkable request.

"Wait, I changed my mind." He said. This caught Keina by surprise. "Just a kiss will be good enough."

Just a kiss? That seemed odd for Nanashi. This baffled Keina. It seemed too innocent. A kiss was just quick do it and your done; no long feelings of regret and embarrassment. _A kiss_, Keina considered, _if it fixes things with Alviss I guess it's not so bad..at least, not as bad as it could be. I think I actually might do this. _Keina picked her head up and looked at Nanashi's face to make sure he was serious. There was no sign of insincerity on it.

"You're serious?" Keina asked just to make sure.

"Yeah," Nanashi smiled slightly, as if he was trying to prove his point more clearly.

"If that will get you to fix things with Alviss, I guess I can." Keina confirmed.

Keina brought her face to his and quickly pecked him on the lips. It was quick and emotionless, but made them both smile anyway. Keina drew her head back and quickly added.

"Now, you'll talk to Alviss, right?

"Yeah," was Nanashi reply. Then, he said something so quiet, Keina wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself.

"Sealed with a kiss.." Nanashi then did something unexpected. He sighed deeply, almost sadly, and laid his head back against the tree so that his face was tilted up slightly. His hair covered his eyes, but the rest of his face was still visible and Keina watched as a single tear glided slowly to the edge of his face, then fell off on to the grass below. Tremors ran through him every so often as he fought his emotions back. Keina stared in helplessness. _What have I done wrong now?_ she asked herself. Just then, without thinking, she brought herself closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. Next, she carefully leaned in and very softly brushed her cheek against his, wiping the tear away in the process.

"Nanashi..?" she breathed, not sure how to proceed.

She hadn't been in this kind of situation before. The helpless feeling she had was unbearable. She watched as the normally goofy blond thief before her struggled with his thoughts and become quiet and unreadable. _Damn it! Do something.._the voice in her head commanded. _What?_ She cried back to the voice frantically. Before she could react, Nanashi stood up with his arms around her waist, pulling her up with him. He then buried his face in Keina's neck and began to tremble slightly more.

"I'm sorry,..Kei-chan." Nanashi breathed so softly it was barely audible.

Keina felt wetness sliding slowly down her neck. She wrapped her arms around the blond thief and embraced him in the most comforting hug she could muster. She stroked his back soothingly with two fingers and sighed. _Great job!_ She thought sarcastically.

Nanashi's tremors stopped slowly. He lifted his face up to see Keina's. Her eyes were filled with a burning concern that made Nanashi feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, Kei-chan. I won't-" Nanashi began. Keina stopped him before he could go on.

"It makes me happy to help." Keina's brightness made Nanashi feel better. "Thank you." Keina added.

Nanashi stared at her, slightly baffled. Then, he shrugged it off and whispered in her ear,

"I miss Dorothy-chan." were the words he whispered.

Keina felt sorry for him. As goofy and eccentric as he could be, even Nanashi had a heart. It made her feel kind of honored to be able to witness slightly what went on within it.

"We don't have that much longer in here. You'll see Dorothy soon." Keina stated reassuringly.

Nanashi smiled at Keina; however, the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Let's get back." Nanashi then said. He began to head in the direction of Alviss.

Keina followed a foot or so behind him. She had been so caught up in the moment that had just occurred; she hadn't realized that it was completely dark around them. _Wow, I didn't expect something like that.._Keina thought to herself. _But then again, I don't know what to expect anymore. _She and Nanashi had been out a long time. _I wonder what Alviss is thinking..._

I told you it was bad, see now you believe me. I'll try to make the next chapter better.

Also, thank you so much to my reviewers! I can understand if you send me flames now, it's perfectly understandable.


End file.
